Blissful night stevexOC
by Silece009
Summary: When Ryan gets attacked Steve feels bad
There was a knock at my front door. It's early and I'm still laying down. Somehow I managed to get out of bed and glance over at myself before going to the door. My brown hair was in knots and I was wearing long PJ pants and a big shirt. I open the door to . . . captain America? "Ma'am we are watching over a man that's highly dangerous and may be selling hazardous material right next to you." I sigh, "Of all the times for a handsome man to show up at my door step you choose now to show up?" He smiled, "may I use your house ma'am?" "My name is Ryan, and sure make yourself at home," I left the door open so he could come in. I heard the door close and some foot steps leading to my window. I decided to ready myself even though I wasn't doing a thing today. Today I was going to wear some tights and and a tank top. I somehow managed to untangle my hair and put it in a pony tail. I went back out, it sounded like he was talking. His voice was so . . . strong. I was hungry do I made myself an omlet, "captain would you like something to eat?" "no," his smile was warm, "just some water ma'am." I brought him a glass, "Ryan, it's Ryan." He waved the glass at me smiling. "if you need anything else I'm here," I took my plate and started eating. It was unusually quiet "So . . . uumm how's it going?" "It doesn't look like he's coming today, mind if I come by same time tomorrow?" "Sure," I walked him to the door, "can I trust you?" "of course," he didn't bat an eye. "Behind the welcome sign is a key . . . If I wake up to anyone other then you in here. . . I look small but I can throw everything from that side to that side." He laughed and walked away, I noticed how nice his butt was before I closed the door. The day was almost over so I went to bed. The next morning I heard foot steps and got up. I had a dress that I slipped on and walked out, "good morning captain." The laugh I heard wasn't from them I was with yesterday. . . Without thinking I grabbed the nearest book shelf and threw it at the general direction along with anything I could find. I was grabbed and flung. When I looked up Captain was fighting someone. I woke up with a different outfit on. From what I could tell a big shirt and sweat pants. Captain was sitting next to me, "you weren't joking about throwing things." I tried moving but my body hurt to much, "what happened?" "well," he took his time with his words, "your house is torn to pieces, your dress was torn and we caught our man." I blushed, "thanks for changing me." He sat on the bed, "is there anything you want or need?" I sighed and twitched in pain, "Something to make breathing stop hurting. . ." "well I hear pain turns to pleasure during . . . intercorse." I blushed, "what do you mean captain?" He smirked, "and I saw you looking at my butt yesterday." "You have terrible timing, I look like Iv been asleep." "is that a yes," Steve smiled. I knodded yes, "But I have to tell you it's ben a while since I've done anything like that." "I'll be gentle," he crawls up to me, armor and all, and gently kisses me. His lips are like pillows and I feel like I'm melting away in his lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer. Our tongues intertwined as I tried taking off his armer. He smiled breaking away from our kiss, " The armor can only be taken off by me." I watch as he stripes into his boxers . . . he's so muscular. I guess he noticed because when he got back into of me he put my hand on his chest, "you can touch." I blush and lean up to kiss his neck. My back was killing me so I put one of my arms around his neck. I could hear his breath hitch. I tried kissing up to his ear but my back was shaking. Steve pushed me into the bed, "Don't hurt yourself." I make my eyes plead and try to get back up. He takes off my shirt while he pushes me back. Before I could try again I feel his lips gently circle the side of my neck. A small moan escapes my lips when he finds my sweet spot. With the hand that isn't holding him up he caresses my left breast. "Ryan . . . your so soft," I feel his lips move to my right breast. "mmm," I moan softly. His hand that was on my breast is lightly squeezing my side. I can feel myself getting wetter and wetter. My eyes are slowly clouding, "st-st." Steve puts his head on mine, "be patient." I let out a whimper. He places another kiss on me, this one to reassure me. When he broke the kiss he winked at me and went under the covers. I could feel my pants coming off and breath huffing on my clit. My body jolted as my hands grabbed the sheets. His tongue grazed my clit and before I could let out any sort of moan his tongue was inside me. He was licking every. Inch and wall in me. I couldn't hold back my moans. I can feel electricity running threw my back when he crawls back up. He placed his knee in-between my legs, he looked a little worried, "you said it's been a while?" "Steve . . . take me . . ." He smiles and puts his hand behind my neck and kisses me. I can taste myself on him, sweet. I can feel him pinning himself up with me, I want this bad. He slowly pushes his way in me. I blush and cry out, he's pritty decent sized. My legs wrap around him as he pushes himself in me. His thrusts find every spot. A knot forms in my stomach and my walls start closing and opening. Steve starts moaning and my body looses control. He smirks and shortly releases. Steve gets dressed Andi can't help but feel sad. He kisses my forehead, " I'll be here later."


End file.
